


Reject

by michirukaiou7



Category: The Tarot Café
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/diamante.html">Criticoni, diamante</a>, <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/cortemiracoli.html">Corte dei Miracoli (esen-claim), 01. "Tu l'ami, ma l'ami intorno, non sai che non c'è niente dentro."</a></p><p>Aveva raccolto da terra una splendida collana di pietre trasparenti, luccicanti, che avevano incantato il Pagliaccio: non ne aveva mai viste di così belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reject

L’indifferenza della principessa Gwyneth aveva prodotto una vita bizzarra all’interno della dimora dell’alchimista: lei rimaneva tutto il tempo (soprattutto perché non sembrava intenzionata ad andarsene a zonzo più di tanto) nella parte della casa che le era stata adibita; i fiori del suo giardino erano sempre in boccio, tenuti in quella felice immortalità dalle arti del padrone di casa. A tenerle compagnia, i primi tempi, c’erano dei pupazzi animati, capaci muoversi e parlare, che l’alchimista aveva creato per divertirla e farle compagnia. Nulla, però, sembrava smuovere di un solo millimetro le labbra perennemente imbronciate della fanciulla.

L’alchimista era poco pratico di rapporti umani, e sembrava accorgersene per la prima volta in quel frangente: la principessa non lo amava, ma come si conquista il cuore di qualcuno?

Non le donò fiori, ma un giardino intero; non sete, ma abiti da fare invidia a quelli a cui era abituata nella sua dimora a palazzo; non dame di compagnia, ma creature di stoffa che sembravano vive, che esistevano solo per servirla. Le regalò gioielli, ma lei li gettava in un canto.

Fu per questo che, alla fine, l’alchimista creò per lei il Pagliaccio.

Nei suoi tanti esperimenti, non aveva mai tentato di dare vita ad una creatura dalle fattezze umane: ricostruirle, innanzitutto, sarebbe stato estremamente complesso, e poi i difetti che erano propri di tutti i suoi fantocci animati (che potevano ridere e piangere, ma non sentivano dolore, né provavano sentimenti) su una pupattola dal volto di uomo sarebbero forse risultate inquietanti. Eppure per lei, per amore di Gwyneth, superò i suoi dubbi e creò il Pagliaccio.

Strano, si disse, che non riuscisse a vedere in quella sua creatura nessuna delle falle che aveva paventato.

 

~*~

 

Il Pagliaccio era stato creato per la Principessa: ma, quando lei se ne stancò, si trovò senza nulla da fare tutto il giorno; cominciò così a tenere in ordine gli oggetti che affollavano la sua stanza: vesti meravigliose, monili, pupazzi, fiori, tutto gettato alla rinfusa, frutto di un’incuria non per degli oggetti, ma per il cuore stesso di chi li aveva donati. Il Pagliaccio, infatti, se n’era accorto un giorno, quando il suo padrone era andato a farle visita: era rimasto qualche istante ad osservare quella stanza malconcia, che suonava come un rifiuto molto più diretto della voce stessa di Gwyneth. Aveva sfiorato i ricchi abiti, che gli erano costati un’enormità, le bambole vive che aveva creato per lei, con un velo sugli occhi.

Aveva raccolto da terra una splendida collana di pietre trasparenti, luccicanti, che avevano incantato il Pagliaccio: non ne aveva mai viste di così belle.

– Che pietre sono, Padrone? – aveva chiesto.

L’alchimista l’aveva guardato quasi senza vederlo – Sono diamanti bianchi, li ho creati io.

– Voi?

L’uomo alzò le spalle – La Principessa aveva detto che la irritano i diamanti, perché spesso hanno delle imperfezioni; perciò ho creato delle pietre identiche ad essi, in tutto e per tutto, ma che non posseggono alcun deposito, nulla che possa offuscare la loro purezza. Un gioielliere a cui ne ho venduto uno ha detto che si tratta di pietre straordinarie e me ne ha ordinate un centinaio – indicò col mento una collana di diamanti posata sul pavimento, accanto al tavolino da trucco, come se fosse caduta e nessuno si fosse dato pena di raccoglierla: erano gemme quasi identiche a quelle che l’alchimista teneva in mano – Speravo che forse avrebbe preferito i diamanti veri – sussurrò.

Poi, con un sospiro, lasciò la presa sul monile che teneva nella mano e lo lasciò cadere a terra, ed uscì senza più voltarsi.

Così, per non vedere più quell’espressione, il Pagliaccio iniziò a rassettare quella stanza ogni giorno, riponendo, con una cura che Gwyneth non conosceva, tutti i doni che l’alchimista non smetteva di comprare.


End file.
